A Small Matter
A Small Matter is the pilot of the series SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom. Plot A small argument turns Bikini Bottom into chaos. Transcript SpongeBob: Ah. What a great time at The Krusty Krab. (Patrick walks in) Patrick: Good morning Krusty Krab! Squidward: What do you want, Patrick? Patrick: Ummm, a Krabby Patty and Kelp Fries. Squidward: Whatever. Seven dollars please. Patrick: (Gives Squidward four dollars) Here. Squidward: Patrick, that's four dollars. You need another three dollars. Patrick: Can I get my Patty and Fries please? Squidward: No! Patrick: Well okay then if you don't want my money. I have a job and I spent three days to get this MONEY! (Pushes Squidward into the fryers) SpongeBob: Squidward, what the barnacles are you doing?! Squidward: It's not my fault, cheese! It's that moron's fault! SpongeBob: I'm not a cheese! And don't call my friend a moron! (Squidward gets up and throws SpongeBob to Patrick, which both of them bumps into Fish #1) Fish #1: Hey! Watch it! (Moves away but trips and spills water on Fish #2) (Fish #2 punches Fish #1) Perch Perkins: Hello Bikini Bottom and welcome to Bikini Bottom news! A new weapon called Fish Termimator is invented! Now, we are going to- Patrick: (Appears at the scene and takes the weapon) Use it! (Takes the weapon and fires at the other fishes at the scene) Perch Perkins: Now Bikini Bottom, I don't want to say this but, now, is war. Patrick: (Shoots Perch Perkins with Fish Ternimator) That's right!! Squidward: (Appears on the scene) Hey, I want that weapon too! (Takes the weapon from the "Fish Termimator" shelf) Patrick: Oh, you want to die, huh? Squidward: I have someone to kill, so this dosen't involve you. Patrick: Who? Squidward: None of your business. (Leaves scene) (At Squilliam's house) Squidward: (Bursts into house) Alright, Squilliam Fancyson, this is your last day so say your final words and do your final things. Squilliam: Oh yeah? (Takes out Fish Termimator from his shelf) This will be your last day too. (Both of them shoots their weapons) (Squilliam lost grip of his weapon, causing Squidward's blast from his weapon to destroy Squilliam's weapon) Squidward: (Walks to Squilliam and get the weapon near to Squilliam's nose) Squidward: Any last words? To be continued... Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (Debut) *Patrick Star (Debut) *Squidward Tentacles (Debut) *Fish #1 (Also known as Nat) (Debut) *Fish #2 (Also known as Fred) (Debut) *Perch Perkins (Debut) *Other Bikini Bottomites (Debut) *Squilliam Fancyson (Debut) Trivia *This is the first time in the series to the Krusty Krab without Mr. Krabs. *According to the writer, the episode was named Starting The War. The plot is that SpongeBob and Patrick was bored, so they annoy their friends which ended their relationships and start the war. The reason is that next episode SpongeBob asks everyone a plan which they don't agree and ended their relationships and also Bikini Bottom is in war. *This episode revealed that Patrick has a job. Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom episodes Category:2013